Karin Meruo
Biography Karin Meruo was born one Abridon II to a Mechanic and his wife. Early in his life, he showed massive abilities in the force, and when he was three, he was taken to the Jedi Temple to train as a youngling. Eventually, he was selected by Master Palin Trengol to be his apprentice. Training under Trengol, he became a Jedi strong in the force, and in the use of a lightsaber. He became a Jedi Knight at the age of 20, and when he was 21 chosen to be one of the elite Jedi Sentinels, who where tasked with seeking out remains of the dark side, and destroying them. Right before the Great Galactic War, Karin was made a Master, and was elegible to recieve and train an apprentice. At the start of the war, Karin led a Republic Task force to destroy a Sith outpost on Rangin 4, a rocky, rainy planet. Karin was one of the few Jedi to survive the battle, and he and his men would have one if not for the intervention of Darth Destructus, the Emperor's Wrath, and Darth Praxis, the leader of a powerful Imperial fleet. Forced to retreat, he spent several months at the Jedi temple, meditating and healing from the battle. There, he became aquatinted with Era Spiro, a young and promising Jedi Knight. He became friends with her, but their friendship was ruined when Era betrayed the Jedi to the Sith, secreting in two Sith into the temple, killing several troopers. Karin was the first to respond to the attack, tracking the rogue Jedi to the planet Myrkr, where she managed to escape. He then followed her to Mustafar, taking the 32nd Republic fleet with him. Arriving at Mustafar, the fleet blockaded the planet, and Karin was sent down to the planet, along with a dozen or so troopers. At first, they planned to raid the compound on the planet that the rogue Jedi and Sith, or the 'Renegades,' as they called themselves, were hiding. However, a Sith Fleet emerged out of hyperspace, led by Darth Praxis. While the Republic and Sith navies fought in orbit of Mustafar, Karin attempted at bringing the Renegades back to the Republic, but got engaged in a duel with one of the Sith. They retreated into the compound, and Karin ordered for the compound to be bombed. The base was successfully destroyed, but the Renegade managed to escape, again. The Jedi Order, dissatisfied with the results, and in need of more troops at the front, ordered Karin and the rest of the fleet to leave Mustafar. Several Months later, Karin received his first apprentice, Mengara Kumlek, whose previous Master had died in battle. Taking her in, he began educating her in Lightsaber Combat, something her late Master had failed to do. Soon after that, they were tasked to go sort out a conflict on Abassa Prime, a major mining planet. Two opposite factions, Nillus Corporation and Anacordia Corps. They managed to sort out the conflict peacefully, and returned to the temple succesfully. Much later, they, along with Jedi Knight Sian Tro, were sent to Denon, a planet that was rebelling against the Republic. They soon found out that communication from the planet had been barred, and everything silent. Karin and Sian went down to the Communications center, rebooting the system, and finding the Republic Commando squad led by Renvis Shofir. They managed to again, succesfully put down the rebellion, and peace was restored to Denon.